


The Perfect Holiday Party

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holidays Day 16: holiday party
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 15





	The Perfect Holiday Party

In the long run Kurt was extremely pleased he was still at the Vogue.com Holiday party, even though he’d planned to leave after spending about an hour…before it stopped being fun and entered the drunken shenanigans that were likely to get people fired state. He’d had to arrive late anyway and had missed the dinner portion of the evening. Isabelle had been an angel though and tucked him away a plate (or three) so he could have a bit of everything offered. She had then talked him and Chase (and Clarissa from accounting and Bethany from PR) to stay at least long enough to dance and play a few games.

Kurt never expected Bingo for an hour. Isabelle freed him from games (it had turned to some odd form of never have I ever) and sent him to her office to eat his treats, with instructions to come see her before he left. Kurt took his winnings from Bingo and Charades and Name that Christmas song and settled for a nice munch. He’d turned on the computer and set it to playing Christmas songs while he ate. Chase and Clarissa soon joined him, bringing several plates of desserts for them to share and loads of chatter and gossip. Clarissa, who Kurt had never met before, ended up being a very funny girl with the type of dry humor Kurt enjoyed best…and a lesbian who was tired of being groped as the people at the party got more and more drunk. Kurt had made them all hot chocolate from his stash of cocoa mixes and the electric teapot he had tucked in his drawer and they were starting in on desserts when Isabelle rushed in.

“It’s a disaster!” She yelled.

They all looked at her.

“Do we need to call 911?” Kurt asked, assuming something happened at the party.

“No. At least not as of a half hour ago when I left the party. No, Ellie Murdock, you know the one who committed to a DAILY piece on “Optimizing Your Gift Giving This Season” had left her files to be loaded up day by day. Well, Luke didn’t look at all of them. He saw 31 files with different names and figured we were good. She wrote nine pieces and two make NO sense for the topic. We’ve used “Gifts for the Hard to Shop for Him” and “Girlfriend gifts that won’t leave you broke” and “For Cousins and Nieces and Nephews and Children you don’t know well” and we’d already used the introduction to the serial piece and two articles from last year that talked about planning out gift giving and maximizing time to avoid the biggest rush and crowds and the Vogue.com’s shop piece for the week. Luke went to load up the piece to go out tomorrow. It was a piece on EASTER! Easter essentials! So he looked at all of them…opened up all of the articles she turned in. NINE that could even possibly be used, one of which has to be done AFTER since it talks about budgeting ideas from next year and one of which talks about how gift giving is silly and rants on and on about how one should spend for themselves and not others. IT might be salvageable but yeah, it might not. We’ve got seven days done, and used THREE of the available Seven…that leaves 24 days and FOUR things written, maybe five. Six if desperate but it will have to be worked so much that it might not be worth it. And two of the next pieces are pieces on Shopping the Night before…which needs to be run way closer to Christmas and After Christmas Shopping…also a much later in the month thing. ONE can be used now. Luke is loading as we speak, but I’ve got nothing for the next week. And she is in INDIA and cannot be reached!”

“Well, you can remove 4 more days from your 24 count. We can make it so there are four more shop Vogue.com pieces.” Kurt said.

“I could call my mom,” Clarissa said. “She gathered lists of stocking stuffer ideas. We might even be able to make it a mini series…stocking stuffers for tiny tots, kids, teens, men and women.”

“Would she be up?” Kurt asked. “If you call now we might be able to get the first of that put into an article with pictures and stuff from already approved items we are sponsoring by morning.”

“I’ll call my mom as well,” Chase said. “She sent me a list of gifts for neighbors that weren’t homemade earlier this month. I’ll see if she has a longer one, since mine was very specific on things a bachelor might give.”

“I’ll call dad.” Kurt said. “He always has ideas for things like home improvement must haves and car care must haves.”

Within an hour, several stacks of paper were sitting on the desk and Isabelle had stopped panicking. Kurt had her a list of people to call in the morning to get all that was needed for items they sold to be featured in the articles and the numbers beside the names. Between the lot of them they had almost every day covered and had a great range of topics covered. Christmas music played and they’d had run their own brand of Christmas trivia challenges throughout the night, prizes being mostly along the lines of promised coffee or treats to be brought to someone’s work space.

Kurt laughed as he and Chase watched the people leaving from the actual office party at a little after one am. Several were looking much worse for wear and many were swaying a bit more than could be healthy.

“You know, this was probably one of the best Christmas Parties I’ve ever been to.” Kurt said.

“You’ve got to be kidding. Really?” Chase asked.

“I had great company, and I won some great prizes before I came into the office to eat. The food was fantastic and playing in the article writing sandbox was thrilling. And, when I sang the focus was on me and I never had to wrestle for the chance to sing. At no point was I left out or ignored except because of the size of the crowd. I was wanted at the party. It’s been a good party.”

Chase looked at Kurt stunned. “I’ve got to get you out more.”


End file.
